hungerlivefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Epic Emma/74th Hunger Games Tributes After Death
Ok heres a little fanfic I'm making so, hope y'all like it! ---- Introduction "Hello. Welcome to the afterlife. For people who died in the Hunger Games, there are special rules after death. Because it may be hard to judge how good of a person you are, due to extreme circumstances, you must make a video to explain who you are, and what you've done. When this video is done, the beneath the screen will turn on. You must explain who you are, how you died, a brief summary of your life, your biggest regrets, what the best and worst things you've ever done are, and why you think you deserve to go to heaven- or hell, if you're crazy and think you deserve to go there. Press the little blue button on the wall when you're done, and you will be sent somewhere to await your judgment. After that, you will be sent to either heaven or hell. Remember, if you lie, you will be shocked in the head very hard. We know the truth. We just need your reasoning for it. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor. Just kidding. No odds involved here. Just whether or not you're a good person. So have fun." ---- District 6 Girl I stare at the screen as it goes blank, and the red light that shows that the camera is on lights up. Bad enough that I have to live that life once, now I have to tell some random people about it? Might as well get this over with... "Hello. My name is Florensa Rose. I am the girl tribute from District Six. I died in the Bloodbath, and I think I was the first one. The boy from Two sliced my neck off my head before I knew what hit me. So... About my life. I was born in District Six, obviously. I lived there my whole life, never left until the Reaping Day, about a week ago. I've got an 18 year old brother, and both of my parents are alive. I got pretty good grades at school, but nothing to marvel at. After school, I'd sometimes work shifts at the bicycle factory. I guess I deserve to go to heaven because I was a pretty good person, and never did anything very bad. Whenever someone needs help, I usually try to help them. If I ever caught that little girl from Eleven, I'd definitely let her go. I can't kill anyone that weak and helpless. Oh and I just have one request. Could you please not let Two win? Ok, I guess that's all... Bye." I press the little blue button on the wall, and then a fluid runs through my arm and knocks me out. ---- District 9 Boy I look in shock at the blank screen, and red blinking light before me. One second, I'm in a fight over a backpack with stupid FireGirl. Next second, I'm in- well I don't really know where this is. I guess it's the afterlife. I just sit here for a minute. After a while, when it's clear nothing's going to happen until I make the video, I decide to just get it over with. "Hi. My name is Dandy Falcon. Well, actually Dandy is short for Dandelion. I have no idea what the hell went through my parents' heads when they named a boy Dandelion. I mean, I get that lots of people in Panem are named after plants, but Dandelion? Really? So ever since I was six, I've been called Dandy. I am the only child of my parents. I died just a few minutes ago, as far as I can tell, at the Bloodbath. The girl from Two got a knife in my back, and caused me to cough blood all over the girl from Twelve, who I was in a fight with over a backpack. So, now you wanna know a brief summary of my life. Well, I lived in District 9. I guess maybe my grades in school weren't the best... After school, I'd work in the grain fields on Mondays and Wednesdays. My best friends were Slivy and Trast. Well, I guess Slivy and I were a bit more than friends... At least I never got her pregnant. So next you wanna know why I deserve to go to heaven. Well, why not? I never did anything terrible. Ok, well I guess that's all you wanted. Goodbye, for now." As I finish up my speech, I hesitate before pressing the blue button. Then I remember something. "Oh, I forgot to say my biggest regrets. Well, I guess I can't stand losing I fight. So, strange as it is, I regret not getting that backpack before Two threw a knife at me." Now that I'm sure I'm done, I press the blue button, and a liquid shoots through my right arm, and knocks me out, before I can think further. ---- District 4 Boy I stare at the now blank screen before me. I'm pretty surprised about everything that's happened within the past few hours. You know, the whole going to the arena, bloodbath, dying, then watching a video saying I'm dead and have to talk about my life and who knows who is gonna watch it. I decide to start, might as well get it over with. "Hi. I'm Shell Clorad. Ya, I know, Shell is a pretty stereotypical name in Four. Well I'm pretty mad about the past few hours. You know, heading into the arena, being killed in the bloodbath by someone who I would've been in an alliance with after the bloodbath, then being told to make this video. Well back in Four... Everyone said my grades in school were amazing, but I don't think they were. After school I'd babysit my little brother, then when my parents got home, I'd work in a tuna canning factory. Being in the furthest south district, I got pretty hot a lot. I guess I deserve to go to heaven because the arena is basically hell, so I've already been to hell long enough that I shouldn't have to go there again. So, I guess that's all. Bye." I finish the video, then wait a while before pressing the blue button. I guess everybody probably does. After all, that pressing that blue button will affect a lot. Who knows, sitting here forever could actually be far better than whatever happens to me when I leave here. After thinking for a while (and muttering a few swear words at Cato), I finally press the blue button, and get knocked out as a liquid is injected into my arm. ---- District 10 Girl I look at the now blank screen, confused. This doesn't make any sense. My parents always told me that when I die I'll go to heaven and be with God, since I'm a Christian. Well, looks like they're wrong. Oh well, looks like I've still got a chance at heaven. "Hello. I am Dalta Euphrodes. I don't think I should have to explain everything about me, because I already deserve heaven. My whole life my parents have taught me that if I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior, I'll go to heaven. Since its pretty clear that isn't true, I think I should still go to heaven, like I was promised. Seeya." Satisfied, I press the blue button, and get knocked as a liquid shoots into my arm. ---- District 3 Girl I stare at the blank screen before me. I know this is a lot to process, but I decide it's best to not over think anything, and just do what the video said. "Hey. I'm Neura Bytart. I was killed when One threw a spear at me. I was born in Three; Dad died when I was 13 but my mom could take care of me; reaped at sixteen; died in 74th bloodbath. My biggest regret is not growing up and living a full life in Three. The best thing I've ever done is not objecting or running away when I was reaped. The worst thing I've ever done is not objecting or running away when I was reaped. I deserve to go to heaven because I am fully cooperating with everything you want." I reach for the blue button, push it, and get knocked out. ---- District 8 Boy I punch the now blank screen in front of me. Surprisingly there isn't a single crack on it, and my hand hurts bad. Ugh, I don't want to have to do this. Finally, I start screaming at the camera. "I don't wanna make this video! Whoever you are, you don't deserve to know everything about my life!! You wanna know what my problem is? That stupid n**** killed me! I was killed, by that stupid black kid!!! I can't believe it!!" When I finish ranting I angrily slam my fist on the blue button, and then I pass out. Category:Blog posts